


Art Class

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Figure Drawing, Friends to Lovers, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica x Jughead, Vughead, art class, artist, artist jughead, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, nude drawing, nude model, nude model veronica, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Wow…so…you just saw my bare ass.” She said with an embarrassed chuckle as she stepped off of the platform and walked over to Jughead’s easel.She couldn’t believe that of all the 15,000 students that went to Riverdale University that Jughead Jones would be one of the students in the figure drawing class where she was the model to be drawn.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead quickly parked his motorcycle and raced from the parking lot and across the green lawn of Riverdale University towards the art building.

He was within just minutes of being considered late for his figure drawing night class after Professor Hall had told all of them the week before that if they were late, they would be locked out of the studio.

It wasn’t the typical rule for their class, but this week started the week where they would be doing a series of drawings of a nude model. A female nude model. And in order to give the model privacy from any prying eyes, other than the art students, the door would be locked and remain that way once the two hour class was up.

Jughead wasn’t necessarily concerned about being late because of his anxiousness to see a naked girl. Surprisingly enough, that didn’t have much to do with it. It was the fact that his grade point average depended on him getting an A in the class. A class that he had picked as an elective without realizing just how difficult a college drawing class actually was.

He hadn’t done very well at first, and his grade had suffered because of it. But he hadn’t given up. Instead, Jughead had worked hard to get better and better with his drawing,  and had finally hit his stride. To the point that he found himself actually enjoying the art class. He was even considering taking a second drawing class the next semester. If he got an A, of course.

Jughead finally reached the door to the drawing studio at the end of the hall on the first floor. But to his dismay, when he’d attempted to turn the knob, he quickly discovered that it was locked.

He sighed, completely defeated that he hadn’t made it on time.

But then the door, the windows covered with paper for extra privacy, suddenly opened a crack.

“Jones…you’re very lucky that I just _happen_ to be standing right by the door.” Professor Hall said as she quickly ushered in her late student.

“There’s really no more good spots left, so you’ll have to take what you can find.” She said quietly as she walked ahead of Jughead and over to one of his fellow classmates that was raising their hand.

Jughead spotted an empty easel and made his way over to it before trying his best to quietly unload his things so he could set up and get started.

He positioned his drawing board on the easel and quickly taped up a piece of the gray toned paper they were told to bring with them for that evenings drawing assignment.

He unloaded some of his charcoal and other supplies before he finally looked up at the platform where tungsten spotlights were shining a warm glow onto the tan skin of a young woman.

Her bare back was to him as she sat sideways on a wooden chair. Her arm was resting on the back of the chair casually while her dark hair sat atop her head, exposing her bare neck.

Jughead couldn’t see the front of her, nor her face, which was a relief. He was still learning how to draw faces.

He was only able to see the very beginning of her bottom, but the curves of her torso and hips, plus the lazy angle of her arm, gave him enough to work with. He only hoped he could give her lovely curves justice once he began to draw them.

He didn’t have time to be curious about the model herself while soft, classical music played over Hall’s wireless speakers, drowning out the sound of the black charcoal sticks scratching across drawing paper all around the studio. But he imagined she was some kind of boho hipster who probably did this kind of thing just for kicks so she could brag to the other baristas about her side gig. 

As Jughead began to draw, concentrating on the gesture sketches of his subject before beginning to add value to her form, he suddenly noticed that he was only one of three guys left in the class.

He smiled to himself, realizing that Professor Hall’s warning had been taken seriously and heeded.

“If seeing someone naked on that platform is something you don’t think you can handle, then you need to drop this class before next week.” She had told the class the week before.

“Figure models deserve the ultimate respect.” She had said as she’d started her lecture on drawing a live, in person, nude model in their art studio.

“They have to stay still for long periods of time with little to no movement. They have to take breaks every twenty minutes to move around and eat something small. The energy that is needed to model in this way is very taxing on the body. I will not tolerate _any_ of you being disrespectful by laughing, making distasteful jokes, taking pictures with your phones, or whispering. And if any of that happens, I will ask you to leave. I don’t care how much you paid to be in this class.”

Needless to say, it was obvious that several of Jughead’s male classmates had apparently dropped the class, saving themselves from Hall’s potential wrath.

“Also, if the model would like to see your work, please allow her to. She’s been told to not make any negative or judgmental remarks regarding your drawings. She understands that you are all students here and that you are learning.”

Jughead had been relieved by that. He was already having to deal with Professor Hall’s criticism. He didn’t need some random figure model’s critique to add to it.

—

Jughead realized that it was time for the first break when he suddenly heard a cell phone alarm sound.

“Take ten, everyone.” Professor Hall said as she walked over to the model and handed her a robe.

Jughead had been so into his drawing that he’d nearly forgotten that he’d been drawing a naked woman until she stood up, revealing her bare bottom.

He gulped. He didn’t want to seem like a perv but it was hard to not appreciate how incredible the model's body was. And he had to admit that it was disappointing to watch it disappear once the robe was on and covering her.

But his thoughts  were quickly interrupted when he heard his name.

“Jughead?”

Jughead’s eyes snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the model.

“Holy shit… _Veronica_?”

\---

 

“Wow…so…I guess you just saw my bare ass.” She said with an embarrassed chuckle as she stepped off of the platform and walked over to Jughead’s easel.

She couldn’t believe that of all the 15,000 students that went to Riverdale University that Jughead Jones would be one of the students in the figure drawing class where she was the model to be drawn.

He’d seen her in a bathing suit many times over the years that she’d known him, but he’d never seen her completely naked before.

This was definitely one of the most awkward moments of her entire life.

“Um… _yeah_ …that just happened...but if it means anything to you, it’s a really great ass.” Jughead replied, grinning nervously as he tried to make light of the situation.

Veronica could feel her face getting warmer by the second.

“God…I don’t even know what to say…this is so…I’m like... _mortified_ right now. And you’re probably wondering what the hell I’m even doing here.” She said as she put a hand over her eyes.

She wasn’t usually one to be bashful about anything, even nudity. But Jughead was someone she had known for a long time. Even though she hadn’t seen him much since their high school graduation a couple years earlier, she still considered him a friend. But having a male friend see her without a stitch of clothing on was not something she had ever experienced before.

Jughead chuckled.

“Well…yeah…I mean…I didn’t know exhibitionism was something you were into.” He said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

Veronica laughed.

“It’s not, but Professor Hall is a friend of mine and she asked me for a favor when the girl who was originally supposed to be here tonight had to bail. But Hall is paying me double what she would normally pay for a model…and…the extra money is helpful. I’m just sorry that it means you have to see me naked for the next four weeks.” She said as she bit her bottom lip, hoping she hadn’t just ruined Jughead’s foray into the art world with her presence in his class.

But he shook his head as he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Lodge. We’re adults. I’m a student and you’re the model and this is a safe, mature environment. Sure, I might be the only straight guy left in this class, but I swear it’s not because I’m some kind of creep.”

Veronica laughed again, but his time it wasn’t out of nervousness. Jughead had just successfully broken the strange tension in the air with his own insecurity about why he was in the figure drawing studio.

While she had been embarrassed about him seeing her naked, he had been embarrassed that she would think he was some kind of sicko. It was comical, to say the least.

“So, it’s not some weird thing. It’s just a class. And I’m just a person who you are having to draw. No big deal.”

Jughead nodded.

“Exactly. No big deal, Veronica. It’s just art.”

Just then, Professsor Hall walked up to the two old friends with a scowl on her face.

“So you two know each other? Is this going to be an issue at all?” She asked, concerned.

Jugehad and Veronica shook their heads in unison.

“Not one bit.” Veronica replied.

Jughead nodded in agreement.

“It’s no issue at all.”

But when it was time for Veronica to take off her robe and switch positions, she noticed that Jughead hadn’t yet lifted his head, seeming to be intensely studying his charcoal pencils as she lay across an old, Victorian French chaise lounge.

She lay on her side, her hand holding up her head as he other arm lay across her hip. She crossed one leg over the other, more so for her own comfort so she could hold the pose for the next twenty minutes.

From Jughead’s vantage point, he could see _everything,_ and she had to force herself to look away from his work area to avoid the possibility of them making eye contact.

Veronica wasn’t sure she wanted to witness the moment that Jughead finally looked up. Even though they had agreed to not make it weird, there was no avoiding the fact that it _was_ weird. And a jumble of thoughts went through her mind as she lay perfectly still with her eyes cast down at the worn, lavender velvet fabric of the antique lounger.

She wondered what Jughead thought about her at that very moment. She couldn’t help it; she had _always_ cared about how Jughead viewed her, ever since high school. Did he think she was some kind of cheap slut for posing nude? Did he wonder why she needed the money in the first place? She wondered if he would tell Archie. Or Betty. Or anyone else they knew. She wondered if he was a good drawer, since she hadn’t had the guts to look at how he’d drawn her before he’d known it was even her who he was drawing.

But more than anything, she couldn’t help but wonder what he thought about how she looked naked. And she chastised herself for caring about if he thought she had a nice body or not.

“Veronca? Could you let down your hair? Maybe position some of it over your shoulder? I think that would look _really_ lovely, and the students could use the practice drawing hair.” Megan Hall, Veronica’s friend and valued La Bonne Nuit customer, said as she gave Veronica a thumbs up.

Veronica obliged, and was almost sure she had heard someone murmur “wow” when she had ran her hand through her hair to shake it out of the bun she’d had it in.

She smiled to herself. Whoever it might have been had just given her a massive ego boost that she desperately needed when she was in such an incredibly vulnerable position. Figuratively and literally.

\---

 

“So can I see what you drew?” Veronica asked with a teasing smile once the class was over and she had just come back into the studio after getting dressed.

Jughead shook his head no.

“I’m supposed to let you but there’s no way I’m going to! I _know_ you and you will give me a full, detailed analysis of every single charcoal mark I made and kill my vibe.” He said with a smirk as he zipped up his portfolio with his drawings of Veronica hidden away inside.

He would have to take some time to study them later, to figure out what he needed to work on, and to try his damndest to not think about who the beautiful, flawless, unbelievably sexy woman was in those drawings.

But it was impossible to ignore that those drawings were of Veronica Lodge.

In all the years he had known her, he’d always found Veronica to be a beautiful, smart, and witty girl. But he’d never really thought much about her beyond that. And he’d never really thought about how she might look naked.

At least, he’d _tried_ to not think about how she might look naked. It was hard to not see Veronica for the sultry, sensual girl that she was. Her confidence in herself and her strength after everything she’d been through only added to how captivating she could be.

But Jughead had been in love with Betty Cooper for most of high school, only breaking up the summer after graduation when they decided they needed to part ways. Things had grown stale between them, and they both knew that cutting their losses and moving on had been long overdue.

He’d been so into his relationship with the pretty blonde that he hadn’t paid much attention to anyone else, and definitely not his best friend’s girlfriend.

Veronica had _always_ just been a friend. And she still was. Only now, she was a friend who he had seen naked. A friend who he had seen naked and had  _enjoyed_  seeing naked.

“Okay, fair enough. But do have some time to grab a coffee with me?” She asked him, obviously still hoping they could put the awkward night behind them since there was no getting around the fact that he would be seeing her completely unclothed several more times before the drawing series was complete.

“So you won’t let me see your drawings, but how did everyone else’s look?” She asked Jughead as the two sat in the back booth at Pop’s.

Jughead was aware that Veronica still owned the diner, but she didn’t currently manage it due to her class load at school. Instead, she had put Pop back in charge of his namesake restaurant while Reggie Mantle ran La Bonne Nuit.

Veronica had told him how she would put in hours at both businesses when she was able to, but with the classes she was taking and the studying she tried to fit in, she didn’t get to be around as much as she once had.

Needless to say, she did her best to keep supporting herself and her employees. The extra money she was getting from the figure drawing class was money she could use towards her books for her next semester at Riverdale U. 

Being frivolous was something she could no longer afford to do ever since she’d gone out on her own, and any little bit of extra cash she could get was beyond helpful to her. And Jughead could relate. He had no choice but to work with the Serpents by doing security for several local businesses and events while also putting in time at an auto body shop that FP had opened a year earlier.

It was all in an effort to get a college education. Something he had not only promised his family he would do, but he had also promised himself.

“They looked good, actually. Jane is probably the best drawer in our class. You should take a look at her work next week. Sam and Jackie are also pretty good. Honestly, everyone did a great job. I think you’d be pleased.”

Veronica smiled, allowing the apprehensive look on her face to fade.

Jughead hadn’t realized until that moment just how difficult what she’d just done had been.

“You know, I’m really impressed with you, Lodge. It takes a lot to get up there and stand in front of a group of strangers for two hours and let them draw you like that. Not just anyone has that level of courage and poise. Not that you’ve ever been lacking in either of those things.” He said sincerely.

And he meant it. He had never known anyone that could do what Veronica had just done. In fact, he had _never_ known anyone like Veronica, and his respect for her had just gone to a whole other level.

Veronica chuckled quietly.

“I never saw myself as doing something so…I don’t know… _crazy_ , like that. You kind of always wonder what would make someone want to do that. I mean, it’s intense! But being able to say that I’ve had this experience…it definitely makes me feel…braver.”

Jughead nodded.

“You are definitely brave. But you have no reason not to be. You…you _got_ it, Veronica. You…uh...you looked _really_ good up there tonight.”

Jughead quickly sipped his coffee, trying to get past the awkward moment. But it was something he’d had to say. He wanted Veronica to feel at ease, and telling her the truth about how she looked up on that platform, under those lights, was necessary.

Veronica let out a laugh.

“Jughead Jones, I _do_ believe you are blushing! Shouldn’t I be the one getting red in the face?” She teased.

Jughead gave her a crooked grin.

“This is going to get less weird, right?” He asked as Veronica refilled their mugs.

Veronica smiled at him as she looked him in the eyes.

“It will, and it already has. Thank you for being so sweet, Jughead. For boosting my confidence. You’ve made this whole strange experience a lot more fun, to be honest.”

Jughead found himself taking her hand in his and squeezing it. He was proud of her, but he wasn’t sure how to tell her.

“And thank you, Veronica, for making my art class a lot more interesting by being so brave...and for having an _amazing_ pair of tits for me to draw.”

 

To be continued…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So where were you last night? I called you a couple of times to see if you wanted to go see the showing of _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_ they rereleased at the Bijou.”

Kevin and Veronica were sitting in their favorite spot in the Riverdale University Library right by the practically unknown section of literary novels with the given label of “Paranormal Romances." Seemed as if not many college students were interested in checking out books about vampires and werewolves in love. But it gave the two friends the perfect study corner in between classes.

“I’m sorry, Kev. I didn’t have my phone on me.” She said with a laugh, thinking about how she’d had literally _nothing_ on her at all for a couple of hours the night before.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh really? I find that hard to believe. Unless you were on a date or something...so then…whose the guy?”

But Veronica shook her head.

“There is no guy…more like _people_.”

Kevin nearly choked on his sip of soda.

“ _People_? _What_? Are you a polyamorist now? I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with that, of course.”

Veronica chuckled. 

“No, it’s nothing like that. But if I tell you, you have to promise not to judge me. Stay the open-minded bestie that you’ve always been.”

Kevin put up his right hand as if he was being sworn in.

“I promise to only judge you in private. Now spill it.”

Veronica took a deep breath, already feeling her face getting warm at the memory of the night before. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had posed nude for an art class. It was surreal and so unlike how she’d always been.

“Okay, so a professor I know was in a bind and asked me to…to help her out by…being a model for her drawing class.”

She studied Kevin’s reaction, but he was looking at her expectantly, like he figured there was more to the story.

“So, yeah…sounds good. That’s it?”

Veronica shook her head no.

“No…that’s not all. I wasn’t just modeling for the art students…I was posing completely _nude_ for them.”

Veronica could see the flicker on Kevin’s face when he suddenly realized that what she had just told him was totally real and not a joke.

“Oh my _God_ , Ronnie…that is… _shocking_! And...like... _hot_!” Kevin nearly yelped in the quiet of the library.

Veronica tried her best to stifle her laugh as Kevin stared at her in disbelief.

“Well, I didn’t do it to shock anyone or to be hot. I just…I just wanted to do something that made me feel _alive_ , ya know? Something scary but...kind of fun. But nothing where I could end up dying, like sky diving or swimming with sharks.”

Kevin smiled tenderly at his friend.

“I get it, Ronnie. And honestly, there’s no judgement here. I think it’s _really_ awesome that you did something so out of character. Getting out of your comfort zone helps you to grow, and I know that growing into your own woman has been important to you.”

Veronica could almost cry at how supportive Kevin was being. His opinion meant a lot to her, and his support meant even more.

“Thank you, Kev. It’s definitely an experience I’ll never forget. But now I have to it for the next few weeks, and you won’t believe who one of the students in the class is.”

Veronica’s mind went back to seeing Jughead busily drawing, concentrating hard and so focused that she almost wondered if he would end up switching course from a future in writing to a future as an artist.

“Oh God…” Kevin groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“Please don’t tell me that Archie transferred from the University of Illinois to Riverdale U. I thought he was moving on from you.”

But Veronica shook her head, not having even thought for a second about how her ex would feel about her modeling nude and having his best friend not only seeing her nude, but drawing her too.

“No, not Archie. Of all people to see me naked in this town, Jughead Jones gets a front row seat.”

Kevin’s hand flew to his mouth, attempting to stop the gasp that had escaped without his control.

“ _What_? Oh my _God_ …that is _scandalous_ , Veronica! Archie would lose his _mind_ if he found out.”

Veronica shrugged.

“Well, it’s really none of Archie’s business what I do, or what classes Jughead takes.”

Kevin nodded in agreement.

“But...wow...Jughead _jones_ is taking an _art_ class? That’s different. What did he say when he saw you?”

Veronica knew her cheeks were flushed as she told Kevin all about the class and her reaction to seeing Jughead and his reaction to seeing her.

“We joked about it a lot, even talked about it afterwards over coffee. He was very...complimentary. And as strange as it is, it’s kind of…not that strange at all.”

Kevin smiled thoughtfully.

“Well, that’s a relief. I figured he would have one of his classic Jughead meltdowns over it.”

Veronica chuckled.

“No…actually…he seems to have grown up a lot over the past couple of years. Talking to him last night wasn’t how it used to be in high school. There wasn’t any pettiness or contention. We weren’t trying to make digs at each other. It was like…we got more mature or something.” She said with a laugh.

It was true. Her conversation with Jughead the night before had been unlike any other conversation she’d ever had with him in all the years she'd known him. It was as if the whole “seeing her naked” thing had bonded them in some weird way. For the first time ever, she felt as if Jughead saw her as someone he could respect and actually _enjoy_ being around.

“Sounds like old Jughead Jones has become a real friend. You just better hope he is a loyal one and doesn’t tell Archie that he’s seen you naked. Ya know, if Jughead would like to actually  _keep_ that pretty boy face of his. And if _you’d_ like to keep Archie from coming back to Riverdale to stalk you.”

Veronica sighed. Her relationship with Archie hadn’t ended well the summer before last.

They had tried for a solid year to make a long distance relationship work. But with all of Veronica’s responsibilities in Riverdale and all of Archie’s responsibilities in Chicago, it was getting harder and harder to make time for each other, even just to text each other.

Her feelings for the town’s golden boy had begun to fade, so she’d had no choice but to end things with her first love right before summer break after their first year in college.

But it hadn’t stopped Archie from trying all summer long to get her back.

He would stop by Pop’s or the speakeasy or the dorm room that she had paid extra to stay in for the summer. He would send her flowers or leave notes on her car window, all in the hopes that she would change her mind and get back together.

Veronica hadn’t given in. She couldn’t. She was determined to stay true to herself and what she knew she needed. And she needed to be on her own. It would be too easy to fall back into old patterns, and that was something she just wasn’t willing to do anymore. She was in her 20’s now, and she was going to make the most that she could with her life.

Archie had eventually accepted that she wasn’t going to take him back. But it hadn’t stopped him from still following her on Instagram, and sending her the occasional letter. He told her he was still in love with her, and would always be. That he would try and move on, but he didn't know if he could.

There were times when she felt guilty for putting Archie through any kind of heartache, but she still wouldn’t go back to something she didn’t want to go back to, no matter how much she cared about Archie.

She was feeling a new shift in her life, and that shift had happened a lot more abruptly than she had planned. Taking part in the drawing class was terrifying but exhilarating, and she didn’t want to give it up, not when it gave her the ultimate feeling of vulnerability. And being vulnerable had never been something she’d felt much of. It was a whole new world, and she was okay with living in it.

\---

 

Jughead didn’t want to talk about anything other than carburetors and oil changes as he worked his shifts at FP’s garage over the weekend.

He was completely stressed out over his assignment for his creative writing class.

He was supposed to be writing about the most thrilling experience of his life, but he had no idea which experience he should choose. None of them had necessarily been thrilling. Some had been scary as hell, and some had been downright terrifying. But out of all the crazy situations he’d been through in his 21 years, he didn’t really associate the word “thrilling” with any of them.

“You could write about that time you went through The Gauntlet.” Toni suggested as she sat on the hood of one of the beaters they’d been working on, painting her nails.

“That was definitely _not_ thrilling. That experience was just painful as hell. My ribs were sore for months afterwards.”

Toni shrugged.

“Well, what other exciting thing have you done lately? Oh! I know! Write about your drawing class. You know, the thrill of unleashing your inner artist.”

Jughead immediately stilled.

He hadn’t told anyone about Veronica showing up as the nude model for his class. He was still trying to process it all himself.

He cleared his throat as he wiped his greasy hands with an oil rag.

“I mean…it’s a good class and all…but…no…I can’t write about that. You know, liability reasons.”

Toni gave him a look as if she didn’t believe him.

“What kind of ‘liability reasons’ would an art class have?” She asked, clearly not buying his excuse for not writing about it.

Jughead sucked in a breath.

“Uh…you know…we have to draw _real_ people…in the studio. They don’t want us talking about it.”

But Toni wasn’t letting up.

“Oh? And why is that? Because the _real_ people you have to draw are _naked_? I know what a figure drawing class involves, Jug. The fine arts are something I am quite familiar with.”

She slid off the hood of the car as she approached him, a curious expression on her face.

“The question is, why wouldn’t you want to talk about it for your paper? Do you have a crush on the model or something?”

Jughead shook his head adamantly.

“Fuck no. It’s nothing like _that_. I’m not a _total_ creep, Toni.”

Toni chuckled.

“It wouldn’t make you a _creep_ , Jug. But it sure would be interesting. I’d actually be kind of proud of you. It would be the most interesting thing you’ve done in a long time.”

Jughead rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“Hey, I’m trying to get a good education so I can actually make money doing something I love. I’m sorry if it’s such a buzzkill for you.”

Toni smiled as she leaned against the car.

“ _What_? You mean you don’t _like_ being a grease monkey by day and a club muscle by night?” She asked sarcastically.

Jughead shook his head no.

“I mean, I don’t look down on it or anything, I’ve learned a lot doing this this kind of work with the Serpents, but I don’t have a passion for it. Like I told Veronica, being a writer is something I’ve always dreamed of. It's what I want to do with my life.”

Toni suddenly got a strange look on her face, and Jughead realized what he’d just said.

“Veronica? Veronica _Lodge_? Since when do you hang out with Veronica Lodge?”

Jughead shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

“I was at Pop’s last night and so was she. Is that weird or something? I thought you two were friends.”

Toni pursed her lips as if she knew there was more to the story than what he was telling her.

“We _are_ friends, but I’ve never known for _you_ two to be real close. Seems like you guys mostly just tolerated each other in high school.” She replied as she eyed him curiously.

Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah, well, I realize that she’d a lot more…well rounded…than I had previously thought. She’s…actually pretty cool.” Jughead said as he went back to working under the hood of the Ford 4x4, avoiding the way Toni was watching him.

He didn’t know if Veronica wanted anyone to know about her nude modeling, and he wasn’t about to reveal the secret to anyone, not even his best friend. And to be honest, he didn’t feel much like explaining his reaction to seeing Veronica completely naked. And that would be the first thing Toni would ask.

“ _Cool_? Cool. You think Veronica is cool. Okay…well…if you’re not going to tell me what your conversation consisted of and why you now suddenly think she’s cool, then I need to get going. Cheryl and I have a date tonight.”

Jughead was relieved. He wasn’t interested in being interrogated by Toni, especially when he knew she would just go and tell everything to Cheryl.

There was something deeply personal about his newfound friendship with Veronica, and he found himself wanting to hang on to it and treat it respectfully. That’s what being friends was all about, after all.

\---

 

“Notice the way her arms are placed, the angles. Remember to use your charcoal stick and keep one eye closed so you can find the big angles before sketching them out on your paper. That will help with how accurate your placement is.” Professor Hall was up on the platform with Veronica as she sat backwards in a fabric lined dining room chair, one arm resting on the back of the chair while the other arm held up her head.

Jughead liked the pose. It was casual and sleepy, like Veronica was sitting at a boring lecture trying to stay awake.

Jughead had picked an easel right in front, but all he could see were Veronica’s arms, legs and head. Her torso was completely blocked by the chair, which made eye contact between the two friends a lot less uncomfortable as he looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back warmly, almost as if he’d suddenly put her at ease.

“Damn, Jones. Does the model have a thing for you or something?” his classmate, Sam, asked him when she’d noticed the exchange between Jughead and Veronica.

Jughead shook his head.

“No. We just know each other. We went to high school together.”

Sam chuckled but quickly covered her mouth, since giggling wasn’t allowed when the model was on the platform.

“That’s got to be kind of weird, huh?” She asked.

But Jughead shook his head as he began to draw Veronica, not saying a word. He just wanted to concentrate on the task at hand. Literally.

And by the time the last alarm rang out, signaling the end of class, he realized he had gotten a lot done and his technique was getting a lot more fluid and tight.

He waited for Veronica to finish getting dressed as everyone started to leave the class. They hadn’t gotten to talk much since Professor Hall had used Veronica’s breaks to do some lecturing on foreshortening.

“Coffee?” He asked her once she’d emerged from the women’s restroom.

Veronica nodded, her cheeks flushed. She still seemed embarrassed about her modeling, but he couldn’t fathom why. Every pose she did was perfect, and she kept it for the whole time. And the more familiar he became with her body, the more fascinating he found her.

“I have to give credit to the years I’ve spent doing yoga. It’s helped so much with balance and with staying in pose for those twenty minute increments.” She said as they two drank their coffee and shared a piece of chocolate silk pie.

They’d been sitting at Pop’s talking for hours, about everything from books to desserts to constellations to parents to their past relationships and everything in between. But the conversation had eventually turned back to the figure drawing class, the thing that had strangely bonded them.

“It’s kind of amazing, to be honest. You look like a statue sometimes, except for the blinking.” Jughead replied with a smile before taking a bite of the pie.

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten to see me naked _twice_ now but you won’t even show me _one_ single drawing you’ve done.” Veronica said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Jughead smiled apprehensively.

“I’m just afraid you’ll be offended or something if…I don’t know…if I didn’t draw you as…uh…as good as you _actually_ look.”

Veronica hid her smile behind her cup of coffee.

“Jug, I’m sure you’re a _lot_ better than you think you are. But I won’t pressure you to show me. I’m just kind of…excited, and anxious, to see how I look from _your_ perspective.”

Jughead nodded, understanding.

“Well, how about this…Professor Hall just gave us homework tonight. She wants us to practice doing portraits. Would you let me draw your portrait?

Veronica clapped her hands together happily.

“Oh! I would _love_ that!”

Jughead chuckled at her excitement.

“I appreciate the favor. And I _promise_ I’ll let you see it once it’s done. Can you come by my trailer tomorrow night?”

Veronica nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

 

To be continued…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica had never been to Jughead’s trailer before. He had moved into it right after graduation, after moving out of his dad’s trailer.

It was nestled within the confines of the Sunnyside Trailer Park and not too far from FP’s trailer. But Jughead’s trailer was newer and nicer and Veronica could tell he took good care of it and the small yard that it sat in.

She parked her BMW in the gravel driveway and anxiously made her way to his door.

It was surreal going to Jughead’s place to hangout. It wasn’t a situation she’d considered ever being in. The level of friendship she and Jughead had recently achieved wasn’t something she had ever thought would happen, even though she had always wanted Jughead to see her as more than a spoiled little rich girl.

“Hey! Come in.” Jughead greeted when he’d answered the door.

Veronica smiled, immediately feeling at ease at how welcoming he was as he ushered her in and offered her a beer, to which Veronica obliged.

Something about having Jughead draw her portrait made her more nervous than having him draw her in class; and she was grateful to have the alcohol to help calm her nerves.

“Your place is really nice, Jug. You could fit like four of my dorm rooms in here.” She said with a laugh.

Jughead smiled as he took a swig of his beer.

“I’m pretty comfortable here. And the rent is super cheap since…you know…Serpent King and all.” He said reticently.

“How is all of that going, by the way?” Veronica asked, sincerely interested in how Jughead had continued to manage leading his gang while also trying to get a college degree.

Jughead shrugged.

“Not too bad. I think I’ve fallen into a pretty good routine with how I try to lead. Plus, my dad and Sweetpea help me a lot. But, it’s not easy, to say the least. It’s _never_ been easy.”

Veronica nodded, totally able to relate to Jughead in how difficult it was to lead people. She'd been doing it with her diner and club for about as long as Jughead had been leading the Serpents. 

“Well, I know they all love and respect you. Toni has told me more than once how adored and revered you are by the Serpents. It’s a lot of responsibility that you seem to handle really well.”

Jughead grinned at the compliment.

“You know…” He started as he took a seat next to her on the living room couch.

“It’s still kind of difficult to wrap my head around the fact that being nice to each other seems to come so easily after all of the years of us giving each other shit.

Veronica chuckled.

“Right? I’ve thought the same thing. But if you’d like to me to give you shit every so often, I certainly can.” She replied with a wink before taking a sip of her beer.

Jughead laughed as he picked up his drawing pad and a pencil.

“Sounds good to me. I think it’s always been our thing to hassle each other.”

Veronica agreed.

“That and this whole thing with you drawing me.” She added.

Jughead nodded.

“Speaking of drawing you. Get comfortable because I’m not sure how long it’s going to take for me to draw your face. I want to do it justice.”

Veronica took off her cape and lay it behind her as she positioned herself sideways on the couch so that she was facing Jughead.

“Is it weird that having you draw my portrait feels almost _weirder_ than when you draw me naked?” She asked with a laugh.

Jughead smirked.

“It’s because having me stare at you so close instead of several feet away is more personal. I’m just sorry you have to look at my face for the next hour while I get to bask in your beauty.”

Veronica could feel herself blushing

“Oh, stop it.” She said as she smacked his knee.

But Jughead shook his head, smiling shyly.

“I’m serious. You’re really beautiful, Veronica…I’ve always thoughts so…and that fact _alone_ makes having to draw you a _lot_ more enjoyable.”

Veronica’s heart thudded in her chest. Compliments from Jughead had always been nonexistent in her life, but over the nearly two weeks since she’d first showed up in his class, he’d been incredibly sweet to her ego.

“Well, I’m not complaining about having to sit here and be forced to look at a handsome guy. You’ve grown up a lot, Jughead Jones.” She replied, a seductive edge in her voice.

She couldn’t gage Jughead’s reaction to her words. He was known for his impenetrable game face. But it was true. Jughead had always been cute, but he’d gotten even more good looking since high school. And she realized that his looks had a lot to do with how nervous she suddenly was around him. If she had to be honest with herself, she was unquestionably attracted to the Serpent King.

“Keep flirting with me, Lodge, and I just _might_ make you get naked for some extra drawing practice.”

Jughead’s words shot right to her core. Apparently he was well aware of his appeal, and the confidence he exuded from it was hot as hell.

Veronica laughed.

“Wait…is that a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing?”

Jughead looked up from his sketchbook.

“Personally, for me, it’s a _good_ thing.” He said with a wink.

It was official. Jughead Jones was flirting with her and she wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. She liked it, but she felt guilty for liking it, and she wasn’t sure why.

\---

 

“If I end up looking like some kind of freaky alien, I’m going to be _pissed_.” Veronica said as she glared at Jughead teasingly as they still sat in their same positions on the couch, a half dozen empty beer bottles scattered around them.

Jughead chuckled.

“No, what you should get 'pissed' over is you having sat here for over an hour just to see that I haven’t drawn anything.”

Veronica gasped, but a smile played at her lips.

“Fuck you, Jones! You better have drawn every damn detail!” She yelped as she tried to snatch the sketchbook from him.

But Jughead reached out and grabbed her hand playfully as he held the sketchbook over his head and out of her reach.

He liked this. This whole lighthearted and flirtatious thing with Veronica. It was easy and it was natural, and there were no pressures or pretenses. It just was what it was and he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t captivated by her. She was funny, smart, gorgeous, and driven. All the qualities that _any_ normal man would find irresistible in a woman. All the qualities that _he_ found irresistible in Veronica.

And if he had to be even more honest with himself, he couldn’t get her body out of his mind. So much so that he’d had dreams about her. He felt as if he could draw her naked form completely from memory. And he finally understood why Archie couldn’t seem to completely let her go. Veronica Lodge was perfection.

“Come on, Jug! You promised to let me see the finished product!”

Veronica got on her knees, trying to grab the pad of paper that had her faced sketched on it, but Jughead used his free hand to tickle her side and she collapsed back onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

“You don’t play fair, Jones.” She said breathlessly as she sat up and gave him a mock frown.

Jughead finally relented, though he’d enjoyed teasing her.

“Okay, okay. A promise is a promise. It’s finished, and you can look at it. Just…be nice, Veronica. I’m still learning.”

He hesitated before finally turning the sketchpad around to let her see it. He held his breath, hoping to God she wouldn’t laugh.

But her hand flew to her mouth as she took the sketchpad from him so she could take a closer look at her very own image that he’d captured on paper.

“Oh… _wow_ …” She murmured as she looked it over, studying it closely.

She looked up at Jughead, her eyes wide with amazement.

“This…this is so…wonderful…I can’t believe how _detailed_ you got.” She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Jughead Jones…you are _talented_.”

Jughead shrugged modestly.

“It’s okay, I guess…still doesn’t do you justice, if you ask me. But…thank you, Veronica. And thank you for helping me with my assignment.”

Veronica smiled warmly as she handed the sketchpad back to him.

“I think you’ll be getting an A for sure. _I’d_ give you an A.” She said with a laugh.

“Damn Jug…now I’m even _more_ curious to see the other drawings you’ve done of me. I bet they’re incredible.”

Jughead shook his head, still feeling self-conscious about his ability.

“I can’t show you yet…but to make it up to you, how about you come by this weekend. I’m having a party Saturday night and if you come, I’ll make you my special drink.”

Veronica gave him a sly grin.

“So you want to get me drunk and take advantage of my uninhibited state, huh?” she asked teasingly.

Jughead smirked.

“Veronica, I would _never_ have to get you drunk to get you uninhibited… _trust_ me.”

He wasn’t sure what had come over him to flirt with her so mercilessly, but he couldn’t help it. He was thinking with something other than his mind at that point, but the look on Veronica’s face told him that she was game for some playful banter.

“Oh, and why is that? You think just because I get naked so easily in class that I’ll get naked for you here in your trailer?”

They were nearly nose to nose now, it would only take moving closer a few more inches to be close enough to kiss her. And he wanted to. He had been staring at her lips ever since she had arrived, trying his best to draw them to look just as exsquisite as they looked in person. And while he’d been drawing them, he’d found himself wondering how they would feel pressed against his own.

Jughead nodded.

“I _know_ I could get you naked, with or without an art class involved.” He said, a challenging tone in his voice as he gave her a roguish grin.

Veronica was intrigued, which had obviously been Jughead’s intention.

“You’re awfully confident in yourself. Why _is_ that, exactly?” She asked as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, not taking her eyes off of his.

Jughead got a huge grin on his face before answering.

“Because all I’d have to do is tell you that your clothes are _so_ last season.”

Veronica laughed as she threw a couch pillow at him.

“Great dad joke, Jug. Now can you get me another beer?”

\---

 

Veronica’s heart pounded all the way home.

Something had definitely changed between her and Jughead after her visit to his house.

The attraction she felt towards him seemed to be mutual, but she wondered how legit it actually was or if it was just because he liked seeing her naked.

She _hoped_ it was that he was just as interested in her as she was in him, and now she had been invited to his party that weekend. She was nervous about a boy in a way she hadn’t been in a very long time.

It was still hard to grasp, but she didn’t have any control of how he was making her feel.

The portrait that he had drawn of her had been absolutely breathtaking. She had been so impressed that it had completely locked in the fact that she was starting to like Jughead as more than just a good friend.

She knew she probably shouldn’t say anything to him. She didn’t want to inadvertently compromise anything, especially their newfound friendship. Plus, it was just a little crush, nothing major, definitely nothing that needed to be mentioned.

But if he ended up making a move on her, she wouldn’t stop him.

Jughead had always been an unlikely ally throughout the years, though they’d had their moments when they had needed to help each other out. But Jughead as a potential boyfriend had been so far outside her scope that she’d never even entertained the idea until now.

It still didn’t seem plausible, so she would just have to try and get past it. All of this drawing, art class stuff wouldn’t last much longer once her stint as a nude model ended. She didn’t want to get caught up in the romantic stimuli of it all. She had already let her time as Jughead’s muse cloud her mind. She’d have to get her head clear soon.

“It’s okay to be crushing on him, Ronnie. Don’t over think it so much.” Kevin said when she’d called him the next day to tell him about the night before and the party.

“Just go with the flow. I mean, aren’t you a little curious as to what it might be like to…ya know…hook up with Jughead Jones of all people?”

Veronica couldn’t deny that the thought had crossed her mind a couple of times. Or more like, a couple _dozen_ times.

Veronica sighed.

“I mean…yes…I’m slightly _more_ than just curious…but I’m not sure what’s going on with him. I can’t read him, and it’s driving me insane. Boys are my language, Kev.”

Kevin chuckled.

“He wouldn’t have invited you to one of his Serpent soirees if he wasn’t ‘slightly more than just curious’ about you too. Just put yourself out there.”

Veronica didn’t want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to go to the party, have the special drink that Jughead makes, catch up with some of her Serpent friends, and then just go home and be glad she went to a party that didn’t involve meat-headed Riverdale U frat boys.

And she swore to herself that she wouldn’t get hung up on the party host.

\---

 

Jughead stood back along the wall of his trailer living room as he watched the arm wrestling competition between Fangs and another Serpent. He shook his head, chuckling at the way most of the party guests surrounded them, cheering them on and raising their drinks with excitement when Fangs finally prevailed.

It was when the crowd began to clear that he suddenly saw Veronica hanging out by the door, looking out of place among the roughnecks but still so beautiful that his heart jumped at the sight of her.

She had shown up. He couldn’t believe it. His party was one of the very _last_ social events he ever thought Veronica would attend. But for whatever reason, she was there.

He quickly approached her before anyone else had a chance to say something stupid.

But he didn’t get to her before Sweetpea did, as he handed her a drink and gave her that smile that he only gave to girls that he intended to hit on.

The territorial feeling that Jughead suddenly felt jolted him.

“ _Fuck_.” He sighed.

“You have a crush on Veronica, don’t you?” Toni asked as she came up next to him as he watched Veronica and Sweetpea talking.

Veronica was smiling at Sweetpea the way she had smiled at Jughead a few nights earlier when she’d been at the trailer. And whether he wanted to admit it or not, he didn’t like it.

“Yeah…but don’t think I enjoy admitting it.” He replied.

Toni chuckled.

“Oh Jughead, it was just a matter of time before you and Veronica ended up together. We’ve all been waiting for the day.”

Jughead looked at his best friend.

“I have a _crush_ , I didn’t say I was going to marry her. Don’t get ahead of me, Toni.”

Toni smiled slyly.

“She’s the model in your class, isn’t she?”

Jughead shook his head.

“No comment.”

But he knew Toni knew. She was too astute for her own good.

“So what are you going to do about your _crush_ on our raven-haired princess?”

Jughead shrugged.

“Nothing. But who knows what drunk Jughead will end up doing tonight.”

Toni and Jughead laughed as they went over to the keg in the kitchen to get another drink. And as he passed by Veronica, he caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back but kept talking to Sweetpea, even going as far as putting her hand on Sweetpea’s arm.

Jughead chuckled to himself. Either Veronica wasn’t the least bit interested in him or she was trying to make him jealous. Whichever one, he didn’t know, but he hoped it was the latter. He didn’t think he could stomach Veronica leaving with Sweetpea that night. But in the meantime, he wanted to play it cool and not look as if he was affected by it.

For all he knew, Veronica might not be into him as anything more than just a friend, and he didn’t want to do anything to put his friendship with her in jeopardy.

\---

 

Veronica watched from across the living room as Jughead chatted closely with some pretty blonde wearing a Serpent jacket.

Her heart fell at the way Jughead was looking at her, the way he was leaning into her, shamelessly flirting with the Serpent girl.

“Her name is Shannon. She’s been after Jughead for _months_. But I think she reminds him too much of Betty, and a Betty lookalike is the last thing he wants. I would say…gorgeous girls with really dark hair are more his thing these days.”

Veronica smiled, shaking her head at how obvious Toni was being as she came up behind her.

“Are you trying to tell me something, T?” Veronica asked as she gave her friend a smirk.

Toni shrugged.

“Only that I know Jughead has been talking a lot about some model in his art class...and when I saw you here tonight, I finally put two and two together.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Well, I think it’s only fair that Jughead’s best friend know about me being a nude model since Kevin already knows from me telling _him_. So…what do you think about it?” She asked, pensively.

Toni had been her friend for a long time, and she’d always been supportive. She hoped the support wouldn’t have a deal breaker.

Toni smiled thoughtfully.

“I think it’s kind of wonderful, actually. It’s not something just _anyone_ could do and it shows just how much gumption you have. And it’s definitely caught the eye of our Serpent King. And not just because he digs your body. He told me a couple weeks ago that he thinks you’re ‘cool.’”

Veronica laughed.

“ _What_? Jughead _Jones_ said _that_ about _me_? That’s…wow…that’s _big_.”

Toni nodded.

“I know. He finally got it through his stupid head that you're awesome. So imagine my surprise when he recently followed up the 'cool' statement by telling me he has a crush on you.”

Veronica’s heart nearly stopped. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m going to take your silence as confirmation that you feel the same way he does. And what better way to make crushes known then while drunk at a party? Have fun, V.”

And with that, Toni had disappeared back into the crowd of partying Serpents.

Veronica had a hard time grasping Jughead feeling anything for her other than contempt. And as much as she wanted to believe what Toni had told her, she still wondered if Jughead really _did_ have feelings for her or if the feelings were only rooted in the fact that he had seen her naked and liked what he saw.

Finding out how he might _really_ feel about her would come with her having to lay herself on the line and tell him what she was feeling about _him_. And she wasn’t quite sure how to do that.

She needed to think, so she found herself wandering into Jughead’s bedroom, where no other party-goers were hanging out. The quiet was just what she had needed at that moment.

Veronica sat down on Jughead’s queen sized bed and immediately found herself charmed by her surroundings.

Jughead’s room was so _Jughead_ and it made her smile.

He had books everywhere, but not only books but tons of drawings he had done. None of them were of her, but she noticed Jughead’s portfolio leaning against his desk in a corner of the room. She immediately got curious.

But before she could even get up to possibly take a peek at Jughead’s drawings of her, the door to his room burst open.

“Aha! I caught you!”

Veronica laughed as Jughead pointed at her and gave her a mock scowl.

“Okay, okay, so maybe I _thought_ about looking but I didn’t actually look. I just came in here to sit down for a second. I might have had a little too much of your ‘special drink.’”

Jughead chuckled.

“Yeah, I might have had a little too much of it too." He admitted as he swayed a bit while closing his door behind him.

"But…I’ll tell you a secret…it’s just fruit punch mixed with some rum.”

Veronica nodded.

“I could tell. But it was still pretty damn addictive.” She replied as she got up and walked over to one of his book shelves.

She was nervous to be alone with Jughead in his room, but somehow finding something that she had in common with him eased her as she pulled a book off of the shelf.

“Funny, I have this _same_  exact copy of _Jane Eyre_. I’m impressed.” She said with a smile as she glanced at him.

“Mmm, lucky me…” He replied with a smirk.

“How else can I impress you, Lodge? Or maybe _you_ should impress _me_ and show me _your_ drawing talent. I’ll even be your model.” He said as he took off his Serpent jacket.

Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat. He couldn’t be serious.

“Very cute, Jughead.” She replied as she put the book back in its place.

But Jughead’s mischievous grin didn’t fade as he took off his gray S shirt.

Veronica couldn’t hold back her surprise at seeing him half naked. Jughead’s body was incredible.

“Wow, Jones. I thought all your bulk was from that Serpent jacket. I had no idea you were so…”

Before she could say anything else, Jughead was backing her up against the wall, his hands bracing against it, blocking her in. Her heart was violently slamming inside her chest, and she quickly realized how much she wanted to touch the hard muscles of his chest, his arms, and his abs.

“So what?” He asked, challenging her as he stared at her lips.

Veronica swallowed hard.

“So big…” She sighed.

Jughead smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and began to undo the button on his jeans.

“You want to see what else is big? What you help to _make_ big every time I see you naked? Or you know, every time I just _see_ you.”

Jughead was definitely drunk and feeling bolder than he'd been during all of the other times they’d hung out.

“Hmm, I always _have_ wondered what affect I had on your body when I’m up on that platform.” She said as she stepped towards him.

But Jughead was so caught off guard by her own brazenness that he stumbled backwards and onto the bed, his zipper undone to the point that Veronica could tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear. If he pulled his jeans down just a few inches more, she’d be able to see a lot more of Jughead Jones than she had planned on seeing that night.

The thought was incredibly intriguing, and thrilling, but she knew that being drunk and crazy wasn’t the way she wanted things to progress between her and the object of her affection.

He moved over as he lay on the bed, making room for her.

“You have a _huge_ effect on me, Lodge. But we don’t have to talk about that right now, not when I can’t explain myself the way I want to, or the way you deserve. Just lay down with me before I pass out. I’m fucking wasted.”

Veronica chuckled as she lay down next to Jughead on his bed. He grabbed her hand in his and held it to his chest.

“You’re really… _cool_ , Jughead.” She said with a quiet laugh, remembering what Toni had told her.

“Thank you, gorgeous. I think you’re cool too.” He replied sleepily, his eyes closed.

Veronica’s heart fluttered as she sat up to look at him.

She was feeling woozy and wanted to rest, but she decided to take advantage of her drunken state by leaning over to press her lips against Jughead’s. 

His lips moved gently against hers, but neither one of them said a word.

Jughead’s eyes were still closed when she lay back down next to him, almost as if he’d kissed her while he’d been dreaming. But it wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep too, and dreamt of that simple kiss, and dreamt of how amazing it had been and how she wanted more.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica woke up under the covers of Jughead’s bed. She turned to her side, but he wasn’t there. It was morning as the sun poked through the blinds of his room, and as she sat up, she noticed she still had her clothes on from the night before. She breathed a sigh of relief, though she was sure she would remember if she’d slept with Jughead. That definitely seemed like something that would be unforgettable.

She had the anticipated hangover headache, but as she reached for her purse on the bedside table, she saw a piece of drawing paper with a note scribbled on it.

_Good morning, Ms. Lodge. I didn’t want to wake you, but I had to leave for work at the garage. Stay as long as you like, make yourself at home. And I apologize for Drunk Jughead. Please forgive me if he offended you in any way last night._

_-Jug_

_P.S. You’re an amazing cuddler._

Veronica smiled to herself as she collapsed back onto his bed. Jughead’s bed, in Jughead’s room. It was still so unreal.

She thought about the night before, about Jughead taking his clothes off, how she’d almost seen him naked, how turned on his body had made her. She thought about the little kiss before they’d fallen asleep, how sweet it had been, and the surge of energy she’d felt all over from it.

It wasn’t hard to admit that she wasn’t just crushing on Jughead Jones anymore, she was falling hard for him.

And it all had to do with all the many different sides she’d seen of him lately. The serious side, the playful side, the talented side, the flirty side, the vulnerable side, the intelligent side. There were so many facets to him, so many that she’d never known about before, and she liked all of them.

Sleeping in his bed with him last night had been one of the most romantic moments of her life. She had remembered waking up a few times during the night to find herself laying on his chest, feeling safer and more at peace than she had in a long time.

They had only shared one kiss, but that one kiss just wouldn’t be enough. At least, not if Jughead felt the way she did.

\---

 

Jughead was trying his best to concentrate on the string of oil changes he had lined up for the day, but his head was not on his work in the least.

Instead, his thoughts kept going back to the fuzzy memories of the night before.

“Okay, you’ve made Veronica sufficiently jealous. She’s in your bedroom now. Go get her.” Toni had said with a satisfied grin.

But Jughead shook his head.

“I’m too drunk, Topaz. I’m going to end up looking like a jerk.” He’d told his best friend.

But Toni chuckled.

“No you won’t. She’ll get to see that very rarely seen goofy side of yourself. She’ll think it’s cute. Trust me. Now _go_.”

Jughead had done what he was told, which wasn’t a privilege often given to any of his fellow gang members. But he knew Toni had his best interests at heart and was trying to make a love connection happen, which Jughead couldn’t help but appreciate.

Getting to be with Veronica was something that had begun to take over his mind. His crush was turning into something deeper.

Things with Veronica hadn’t gone necessarily as he’d planned. It had actually gone even _better_ than he’d originally thought it would. To the point that when he woke up during the night with her body up against his, he knew he had to be dreaming.

So then he had touched her cheek. She was real.

He’d wanted to touch her more, to kiss her, to find out what those curves he’d been staring at for the past few weeks actually felt like under his fingertips.

But he didn’t want to wake her, and he didn’t want to make any moves until he could look into her eyes and know for sure that she wanted him the way he wanted her.

And he definitely wanted Veronica Lodge. It was a reality he couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around. He’d always thought she was special, and so far above him. But she was so much more than what he’d thought before, and he felt lucky to even know her.

Jughead sighed as he unscrewed the oil drain plug on an old Chevy truck. As much as he wanted to ask Veronica out, there was one thought in the back of his mind that plagued him. He had a fairly good idea about how Archie would feel if he started to date his ex, and it wasn’t good.

Archie wasn’t necessarily over Veronica yet, and it wouldn’t make anything easier for his childhood best friend if Jughead was the one she ended up with. It was a tricky situation that Jughead would rather think about later. After all, he wasn’t even sure how Veronica might feel about him. But regardless, he wanted more than anything to find out.

\---

 

Veronica was trying her best to stay still, but she wanted more than anything to turn around to look at Jughead, to smile at him, and let him know that she’d had a good time at his party. She wanted to tell him that he’d been cute and funny and she had enjoyed sleeping in his bed with him, even with how G-rated it had been.

But the position she was in had her standing up while resting her arms on a wingback chair, her bottom out, with her legs straight, her back arched while her hair flowed over her shoulders.

It was a seductive pose, which she had been nervous about initially, but was actually glad she had decided to do. Jughead was getting a nice view of her backside and her legs, and it gave her a tingle all over wondering if he liked what he was seeing.

Just knowing that Jughead was looking at her and drawing her was making her so hot, she swore she could use her five minute break time for something totally different than eating some granola and drinking hot tea.

“So… _yeah_ …that last pose gave me a… _really_ great view tonight…” Jughead said with flustered grin once class was over and Veronica had gotten dressed.

Veronica smiled coyly.

“Well…I figured it was my way of thanking you for letting me crash in your bed the other night. Seriously, Jughead, thank you for that.”

Jughead nodded.

“Anytime, Veronica. _Anytime_.” He replied with a flirtatious wink.

Veronica took a deep breath as her pulse raced. She had to acknowledge what she was feeling to him, but she had never done that before.

Every guy that she’d ever been with before had always been so obvious, so transparent, and so eager to ask her out and go full force with being in a relationship with her.

But it wasn’t like that with Jughead. Unlike with all the other guys before, Jughead wasn’t just anyone. He was a challenge and he was amazing. He was the one guy she could see herself wanting to give every part of herself to. The one guy she would never hold back anything with. The one guy who could actually hurt her.

“Um…Jughead…can I ask you something?” Veronica asked nervously.

But before he could even answer her, Professor Hall suddenly interrupted.

“Hey guys…Veronica, could you give me a minute with Mr. Jones? I need to speak with him about an assignment.”

Veronica smiled weakly, but nodded.

“Sure. I’ll catch up with you later, Jug.” Veronica said quickly before leaving the studio.

She had been so ready to ask him if he wanted to hang out, to spend some time together without any drawing or alcohol involved. Just the two of them, possibly becoming more than just friends who flirted incessantly.

She knew it could be messy, but she was still interested in giving it a real shot. She just hoped she would get what she was longing for.

\---

 

Jughead lay on his bed, nervously waiting for Veronica to pick up.

He wasn’t sure of the last time he’d actually called someone, but Veronica was worth calling. Texting just wasn’t going to cut it. Not when he was desperate to hear her voice.

“Hey Jug. What’s up?”

He immediately felt an anxious buzz at her greeting.

“Hey, Veronica…just wanted to…call you and talk…since we got interrupted…so…how are you?” He asked timidly.

It had been a long time since he’d called a girl he liked. And it was just as nerve racking as always.

Veronica sighed quietly on the other end.

“Oh, I’m good, just a little sleepy. Sure could use a comfy queen bed to sleep in instead of this twin sized one at the dorms.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You know you can come over and crash in my bed whenever you want.” He said, his pulse racing at the thought.

He could hear the smile in Veronica’s voice when she answered.

“Sounds very tempting. I might have to take you up on that soon.”

Jughead swallowed hard. She was in a flirty mood, and he was beyond thrilled.

“So you were going to ask me something before Professor hall interrupted you. What was it?” He asked, curious as to what she’d wanted since she had seem uncharacteristically nervous.

Veronica chuckled.

“I…uh…oh...I don't know...I think I was going to ask you what the hardest thing is when it comes to figure drawing class.”

Jughead smirked to himself. She had asked a loaded question.

“Oh, I think you _know_ what the hardest thing is in drawing class.”

The eruption of laughter on the other end of the line made him grin from ear to ear.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Veronica asked, still chuckling at his reply to her question.

“You did…but…I’ll tell you honestly what he hardest thing is about drawing class…if you really want to know.”

He took a deep breath as Veronica replied.

“I’d love to know, Jughead. What is it?” She asked.

Jughead wasn’t about to chicken out now that he’d decided to get this honest with her.

“The hardest thing is getting to _look_ at you but not being able to actually _touch_ you. It’s been my internal struggle since day one.”

Veronica was quiet, and he wondered if he had gone too far. But he didn’t care. She needed to know how he felt.

“So…if you _could_ touch me…how would you do it?” She finally asked, her voice thick with lust.”

Jughead chuckled.

“I’ll tell you...but only if you promise to touch yourself for me.” He said, his voice low as he undid his jeans and reached inside.

This was actually happening. He was actually having this conversation with Veronica. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he heard the rustling sound on the other end, the sound of her taking off her clothes. And he could imagine exactly how she looked right then, and the thought made him immediately hard.

“I’d start with those incredibly gorgeous legs of yours…I would slowly run my hands up both of them until I reach your sweet ass, grab it in the way I’ve been _dying_ to before sliding over to your sexy thighs, where I’d have to kiss the insides of them, and touch them, getting so close to that _one_ place you want me to touch you most…are you touching yourself, Veronica?” He asked, not allowing his apprehension to be heard in his voice, but he wasn’t sure if Veronica was into this or not.

“Yes…” She sighed breathlessly.

“Keep going, Jughead…”

Jughead smiled to himself as he began to stroke his cock.

“You _know_ what I want to touch next, and not just with my fingers. Damn, Veronica…I know you’d be so wet, wanting my mouth on you. But I’d have to hear you beg for it first…”

He heard a small whimper come from Veronica and it made his cock twitch with satisfaction.

“Please…Jughead…oh God…please…” She groaned.

Jughead closed his eyes, imaging her writhing on his bed, holding down her thighs as he begins to kiss and lick her aching core.

“I’d lick you so slow and soft, making you want more, making you beg for my tongue to go deeper, for me to kiss and suck harder.”

Veronica moaned at his words and he began to pump his cock more vigorously as the little sounds she was making intensified.

“I’d make you come so fucking hard in my mouth before grabbing your hips, kissing up your stomach until I reach your gorgeous tits. Mmm…Veronica…your tits are so perfect, just like the rest of your incredible body.               “

He could hear Veronica’s sighs and moans on the other end and it made him want to come, but he wouldn’t, not until she did.

“I want to take each one into my mouth, and do to them what I just did to your wet pussy. I want to touch them with my hands, to squeeze them until you can hardly breathe from how good it feels. And I won’t stop until you come.”

He could hear Veronica’s pants and little cries as he spoke, and he was ready to explode from how into it she was.

Everything he said to her was exactly what he wanted to do to her, and had _been_ wanting to do to her ever since the first time he’d seen her naked.

“I'm...I’m coming…Jughead…” She moaned.

He listened as Veronica came completely undone by his words, and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“Oh…fuck…” He yelped as he came with her, unable to hold back any longer.

Several minutes went by as the two of them tried to catch their breaths. Finally, Jughead spoke.

“And then…I’d take your arms and wrap them around me as I kiss your neck and whisper in your ear, kiss along your jaw, to your cheek, and then…finally…I would kiss those sweet lips of yours while I hold you close. But that’s just the start of it, Veronica. There are so many other ways that I want to touch you…if I could.”

He let out a long sigh, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Telling Veronica how much he wanted her had just been the beginning. She didn’t have any idea of just how deep his feelings went. They were far more intense than just wanting to put his hands and mouth all over her body.

“What if you could, Jug? What if you could touch me just like that?” She asked quietly.

Jughead’s heart thudded hard in his chest.

“I’d be in fucking heaven.”

\---

 

“Oh shit!” Veronica yelped as the iced coffee she’d been making flew out of the blender.

She had forgotten to put the lid on before she’d pressed the power button and now her arms were covered in the cold drink.

It was just one of many mishaps she’d had lately due to her inability to get Jughead off of her mind.

Ever since their first phone sex conversation a few nights earlier, he was all she could think about.

She’d be in a daze, thinking about how sexy his voice was, the way he’d made her come so easily, how badly she wanted him to do to her all of the things he said he wanted to do to her.

But she still wasn’t sure how he felt about her. If he just wanted to fuck her or if he wanted more. He thought she was cool, considered her a friend, but she wanted to know if he could ever consider her as anything more.

Unfortunately, she didn’t know if Jughead would ever tell her the truth, especially after what he had admitted to her over coffee the day before at Pop’s.

Apparently, Professor Hall had pulled him aside after class to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to be involved with a contracted figure drawing model.

“She said she would have let you go without your pay and that I would get dropped from the class. Apparently it was in the contract.”

Veronica sighed.

She hadn’t read the contract.

“I told her we weren’t ‘involved’ but she didn’t seem to totally believe me. She said something about the way we always talk to each other and…the look on my face when you’re on the platform…and the way you pose. She said it’s obvious that…uh…that we’re ‘into’ each other.” He said as he gave her an embarrassed smile

Veronica couldn’t help but chuckle as she felt her face get warmer.

“Hall didn’t want to say anything to you about it because she said you two are friends and that this is a university policy, not a policy of _hers_. She said she would be fine with looking the other way, but we’d have to be more careful about how we interact.”

He’d smirked at that last part.

“Well, at least she can’t monitor our phone calls.” Veronica had said with a flirtatious smile.

Jughead had looked her in the eyes and smiled back.

“No, she can’t. So how about you call me tonight.” He’d said.

And she had, and proceeded to do all of the talking that second time.

But hearing Jughead’s pleasured groans had made her so hot, she’d ended up coming over and over, touching herself, wishing he had his hands on her instead of her own. It was amazing, but she wouldn't be completely satisfied until they were actually doing all of those incredible things to each other that they spoke about.

Veronica sopped up the spilled coffee and started to make another one, but was unexpectedly interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey Ronnie.”

She turned around to see Archie Andrews smiling that same boyish grin he’d always had on his face whenever he saw her.

“Hey there, Archie. You’re back home, huh?” She asked, trying to sound upbeat but suddenly feeling very uneasy.

Archie nodded.

“Yeah, semester just ended. I’m home until mid-January. How are you doing? You look beautiful, by the way.”

Veronica smiled sweetly but she was a ball of anxiety inside. The last thing she wanted to deal with was another round of Archie trying to get her back.

“Thank you, Arch. Everything is great. Busy, but great. We still have a couple weeks left at Riverdale U, so…you know…just been doing a lot of studying…and a lot of praying that I pass my classes.”

Archie chuckled as he shook his head.

“I’m _so_ glad to be done with finals. One guy I know had been so stressed out that he fell asleep in the middle of the quad right after his last final. But hey, if you need any help with your studying…I’ve got a lot of free time. Let me know.” He said as he took a seat at the counter and picked up a menu.

“Thanks, Archie. Staying for dinner?” Veronica asked pensively, not as excited as she wished she could be about Archie’s visit.

“Yeah!" Archie replied excitedly.

"Jughead is meeting me so that we can hang out and catch up. You should join us.”

Veronica swallowed hard.

“Um…that’s sweet of you to offer, but…my shift isn’t over for a couple of hours and then I need to meet Kevin at the library. Maybe another time?”

Archie nodded.

“That would be great, Veronica. I’ve...missed you a lot.”

\---

 

Jughead entered Pop’s and his eyes instantly landed on Archie and Veronica talking at the front counter.

Veronica was in her uniform, obviously working, and smiling sweetly at her ex-boyfriend.

Jughead immediately felt territorial and jealous. She wasn’t Archie’s anymore, she didn’t belong to him.

He clenched his jaw as he approached, and the smile on Veronica’s face slowly turned to one of confusion, as if she couldn’t understand why Jughead looked so upset.

“Hey Juggy!” Archie greeted as he got up to hug his best friend.

“Hey Arch.” Jughead greeted back, trying to not let his frustration be heard in his voice as he stared at Veronica.

“I think this best friend reunion calls for burgers and shakes.” Veronica said with a wink as she headed back to the kitchen.

“It’s good to see you, man. Tell me what’s been going on. About your classes. But first, do you know if Veronica is dating anyone? She’s acting a little strange.”

Jughead sighed. He wanted to tell Archie everything he was feeling for Veronica. About the art class and how it had led to more between him and the girl that might be the _one_ thing to come between their lifelong friendship. He wanted to tell Archie that he understood why he wasn’t over her yet. That Veronica was incredible in a myriad of ways and it was why Jughead wanted desperately to pursue her as more than just a friend with phone sex benefits.

But he didn’t know how he could tell Archie all of those things when he seemed so glad to be home, and so glad to reconnect with his best friend.

“Um…I don’t know if she’s dating anyone…but let’s talk about you. I saw that last game you played on ESPN. Congratulations on your first season kicking ass on the college field.” Jughead said, mustering up his enthusiasm.

The two friends talked over their dinner while Veronica made herself scarce. But once Archie had left the diner, Jughead waited for Veronica outside by her car.

“Still here?” Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jughead nodded.

“Yeah, just thought I’d make sure you weren’t going off to Archie’s or something, seeing as how you were flirting with him when I first got here.”

Veronica’s eyes widened as a grin formed on her face.

“Jughead, you sound _jealous_.”

Jughead scowled at her.

“I’m not _jealous_ …I just…I don’t like seeing you talking to another guy like that. Especially your ex, regardless of him being my best friend.”

Veronica smirked as she crossed her arms.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about Archie. I’m not interested in revisiting the past. As far as any other guys that I might smile at…well…you can’t do much about _that_ , can you? After all, you haven’t asked me out. We’re not dating. So…I’m a free agent, Jones.”

And with that, she got in her car and waved at him as she drove away into the night.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The art studio was dimly lit to the point that Veronica couldn’t even see the faces of the students who were drawing her. She didn’t even know where Jughead was sitting since she hadn’t looked around before walking up onto the platform.

It was the last night she would be modeling in the class, with only one class left after that before the semester would be over.

The drawing students were supposed to do one final drawing of Veronica lounging on the Victorian chaise while concentrating on value, their light to dark use of the sanguine conte they would be using to draw her with.

She was excited to see how the drawings turned out, excited to finally see Jughead’s own drawings of her, but there was also a sadness attached to it all knowing that she would no longer have this strange but incredible experience.

Since she was sitting still on the chaise lounge, Veronica didn’t need any breaks, and she knew the students would want to complete their drawings since it was the last time she’d be there to pose for them. So while she sat for those two hours, she thought.

She thought about her classes, about Pop’s, about La Bonne Nuit, about how sad it made her that Archie had wanted to hang out but she had to say no. But mostly, she thought about Jughead.

Veronica knew she had to tell him how she felt, once and for all. She had to take the risk because she couldn’t go any longer hanging around in limbo when it came to him. She needed to know where she stood with him and how he felt. If he wanted more, then she wanted him to know that she was game.

She had never planned on this happening, had never thought for a minute that being in the drawing class would lead to her falling for someone. Had never expected for that someone to be Jughead Jones. But he had become a good friend, and then more, and there was no going back now that she felt the way she felt about him. He was amazing, and there was no question that she wanted to be with him.

So when class was over, she got dressed quickly and found Jughead outside under the overhang of the front entrance of the building.

It was storming outside as his motorcycle and her car sat in the nearly cleared out parking lot.

“Stuck?” She asked as she walked up to him.

Jughead gave her a crooked grin.

“A little.”

Veronica sighed as the rain poured down in sheets and the thunder rolled in rumbling waves.

“Want a ride?”

Jughead shook his head no.

“I mean, I’d _love_ one, but I have to go to Archie’s.”

Veronica leaned up against the brick wall next to him.

“Then I’ll just keep you company.”

Jughead leaned his shoulder against the wall so that he was facing her.

“You don’t have to.” He said quietly.

But Veronica grinned at him.

“I want to.”

The two said nothing for a few minutes until Jughead finally sighed heavily.

“What are we going to do about Archie? He asked me if you were seeing anyone.  I told him I didn’t know. But…Veronica…we both know that whatever this thing is between us, it has to go somewhere. I…I _want_ it to go somewhere. Do you?”

Veronica nodded.

“I do, yes. In fact, I’ve been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Veronica Lodge was trying to get up the nerve to ask out Jughead Jones. Do you know _insane_ that sounds?”

Veronica laughed.

“Maybe at one time, but only because I had no idea what I was missing. But now that I know you so much better…Jughead, you’re amazing and I’d be a lucky girl to be with you.”

Jughead gazed at her, a pleased grin on his face.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now.” He said quietly.

Veronica sighed.

“Too bad we have to do that whole ‘keep it discreet’ thing.”

Jughead shook his head.

“Yeah, well, if I don’t get to kiss you soon, I’m going to lose my mind.”

Veronica smiled as her heart fluttered.

“But you kissed me that night in my bed, didn’t you? I didn’t dream that, did I?” He asked, as if he wasn’t sure it had actually been real.

Veronica nodded.

“I kissed you. I couldn’t resist. But I knew we were too drunk to start something then. And even with you seeing me naked so many times, and all of the phone sex, and everything in between; I was still too nervous to just tell you how much I like you. But…I understand that the Archie thing complicates things.”

Jughead sighed.

“It does. He’d be so crushed. If only we could find a good way to tell him.”

Veronica thought for a minute.

“How about I host an art showing at La Bonne Nuit. Your whole class can present their work. Archie will be far more upset about me posing nude than dating you. It could soften the blow.”

Jughead gave her a questionable look.

“You really think that’s the best way to tell him?” He asked with a chuckle.

Veronica shrugged.

“Maybe not, but it definitely isn’t the _worst_ way to tell him.”

Jughead laughed.

“Good point. Shit…there’s no _good_ way to tell him about us, but…that actually might be the most creative way. He will definitely hate that you posed nude for so many strangers, and for me, more than he could hate us being together. I’m just sorry that you’ll have to deal with his wrath over it.”

Veronica smiled as she stepped closer to Jughead and threaded her fingers with his.

“It’s worth it, Jughead.” She said as she gazed up at him.

Just holding his hand in hers gave her an instant thrill.

“And the whole experience will be great for that final paper you still have to write for your English class.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“Excellent idea.”

\---

 

Jughead and Archie had been hanging out playing video games, drinking beers and talking about mostly nothing but college stuff.

“I really liked my marine biology class. I’m considering maybe looking more into doing something like as a career since I might not end up working for my dad.”

Jughead gave Archie a curious look.

“You don’t think you’ll work for your dad?”

Archie shook his head no.

“I mean, I want to, but…getting a taste of what life is like outside of Riverdale has been really… _great_ , actually.”

He chuckled before continuing.

“I didn’t think I’d like it at first, but it’s been good. Plus, there’s not much for me here. It’s not like I have a future with Veronica. I realize that she’s moved on with her life…and…I just want her to be happy.”

Jughead’s eyes widened at how genuine Archie seemed, as if he had finally begun to let go of his past with Veronica.

And it had come totally unexpectedly after what Archie had said about Veronica at Pop’s. Archie had still seemed so hopeful that Veronica would come around and open her heart again to him. But apparently Veronica had been adamant enough regarding her lack of interest in getting back together, and Jughead couldn’t be more thrilled at the possibility that he could be with Veronica without it causing any pain to Archie.

“So…Veronica could date someone else and you’d be okay with it?” Jughead asked, hopeful.

Archie chuckled.

“I wouldn’t necessarily be _okay_ with it, but I can’t really do anything about it when I know she doesn’t want to be with me. Plus, it would depend on who it is. As long as the guy is good to her, though, I can’t really complain.”

Jughead sighed.

He wanted to be with Veronica, as much as he hated to hurt Archie, he had to take the risk and let him know what had been going on

“You know, Arch, Veronica is having an art showing at La Bonne Nuit this weekend. We should go. I think…there’s something you need to see.”

\---

 

Jughead left Archie’s house feeling uneasy. He didn’t know what would happen once Archie found out everything, but he’d know soon enough. And as much as Jughead wanted to hope for the best, he knew it could end up being a total disaster. The anxiety he felt from it was overwhelming.

But suddenly, all of that anxiety quickly melted away when he pulled his motorcycle into the driveway of his trailer and saw Veronica by his front door, standing under an umbrella.

His heart hammered hard in his chest as he got off of his bike and took off his helmet.

“It’s late.” He said, unable to hide the smile on his face at seeing her so unexpectedly.

Veronica smiled back.

“The dorm was lonely. And you said I could crash in your big, comfortable bed anytime I wanted to. So…here I am.”

Jughead chuckled.

“I can guarantee that my bed won’t be lonely.” He said with a wink as he unlocked his the door and motioned for her to enter.

“Can I borrow one of your S shirts to sleep in? I didn’t bring anything with me but my toothbrush.”

Jughead chuckled, but his pulse was racing. He’d been wanting a repeat of the night of his party ever since he’d woken up that morning to find Veronica sleeping soundly next to him.

She had looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and he found himself watching her up until he realized he was late for work. But he couldn’t help it. Having Veronica there with him was a fantasy come to life. Even though they hadn’t slept together, he didn’t need to sleep with her to feel that satisfied. Just her mere presence was enough.

So when she slid into the bed next to him, and they lay on their sides facing each other, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He didn’t say a word as he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was brief and timid, but sweet and gentle before he pulled away to look at her lips and then at her.

And it was her smile that said it all as he went back in to kiss her again, longer this time. He pulled away a second time, but only enough so that his lips brushed against hers.

“Can I keep going?” He asked quietly.

But she didn’t say a word, only answered by covering his mouth with her own, her hand on his jaw, her fingertips splayed against his temple.

She opened her mouth to him, allowing his tongue to search out hers in hot, languid strokes, only breaking their kiss for brief seconds, building up the tension to go back in deeper, more intense every time their mouths melded together.

It was unbelievable how good kissing Veronica felt. And he couldn’t get enough as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling her onto her back, kissing along her cheek, to her earlobe, to her neck. Eliciting soft moans from the girl he could never get enough of.

“Jughead…” She said with a breathless sigh.

It was the best sound he’d ever heard.

Her hands wove into his hair, as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, hitching up his t-shirt that she wore so that only her silk panties and his boxers were between them.

But he knew they wouldn’t go any further than this. At least, not yet. And he was perfectly fine with kissing her and holding her all night until he could wake up next to her again. Just like he’d been hoping for.

\---

 

“Veronica? Did you hear me? Do you want wine goblets or bar glasses?”

Veronica was abruptly brought out of her reverie by Reggie Mantle asking her what kind of drinkware she wanted to use for the art show.

“Um…I think the bar glasses will be better…” She answered with a sigh.

“What’s with you?” Kevin asked her, a confused look on his face as the two friends sat putting together party favors for all the guests that would be attending the show.

Veronica shrugged.

“Oh…nothing…” She replied with a knowing grin.

Kevin shook his head, smiling.

“You and Jughead Jones? Why am I _not_ that surprised? It was just a matter of time.”

Veronica laughed.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Kevin smirked.

“Because you two just make sense. Maybe not in high school, but definitely now. Question is, does Archie know?”

Veronica sighed before filling Kevin in on the plan that she had come up with and that Jughead had agreed to.

“But I think that maybe we should talk to him about it first, or maybe just Jughead should. I don’t know. I kind of don’t want to spring on him the nude modeling _and_ the fact that I’m in love with his best friend all at one time.”

Kevin’s eyes widened at her confession and Veronica’s face immediately reddened.

She hadn’t meant to say she was in love, it had just slipped out. But it was the truth.

Being with Jughead the night before had been unbelievable. Just having her body near his made her crazy. But the way he touched her, kissed her, looked at her, it was indescribable how good it made her feel.

They had talked for hours in between long periods of mouth on mouth, velvet tongues intertwined, hands in each other’s hair and other places, pants and moans, of that need to do more but sated enough to wait.

It was the early hours of the morning when they finally closed their eyes to get whatever amount of rest they could. Veronica was exhausted, but it was the most wonderful amount of exhaustion she’d ever experienced.

And when she woke up to see a shirtless Jughead, his hair tousled from sleep, his eyes closed, her heart raced with the realization that she was in love with him.

And it really _had_ just been a matter of time.

“In love? That’s…pretty incredible, V.”

Veronica chuckled.

“It’s… _everything_ , Kev. I just hope that when Archie finds out, he understands.”

Kevin shook his head.

“He might not, Veronica. But you can’t put your life on hold in order to protect Archie. You love Jughead, and he likely loves you too, and Archie is just going to have to find a way to be okay with that.”

Almost as if Veronica had willed his presence at just that moment, Archie walked into La Bonne Nuit.

“And you might have just been given your opportunity to get it over with.” Kevin said as he got up to go help Reggie, leaving Veronica alone with Archie.

“Hey, Ronnie.” Archie greeted happily.

“I just thought I’d come by and see if you needed any help. Jughead told me about the art show.”

Veronica stood up and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, Archie…about the art show…I think we need to talk.”

 

To be continued…

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’re telling me that there’s going to be a bunch of naked pictures of you, and _some_ of them were drawn by Jughead who you are now _dating_?”

Veronica nodded as she and Archie sat in a quiet corner of the speakeasy.

She’d told Archie everything, had confessed it all, sparing him a few details that she didn’t think he needed to know.

It had been one of the toughest things she had ever done.

But it needed to be done. It had been a long time since she and Archie had broken up, and she didn’t think she had to feel bad about her love life when it came to Archie. And normally she wouldn’t have offered him the kind of courtesy she just had, but the circumstances were a lot trickier than they normally would have been.

She could only imagine the insult to injury that it was for Archie to learn that she had not only found someone else, but that the someone else was Jughead, his best friend since birth.

“It just kind of happened, Archie. I can’t really explain it.”

Archie scoffed.

“Well, I can explain it. It’s fucking weird and perverted. You both should feel like complete, disgusting idiots.”

Veronica was taken aback, not having expected Archie to be so angry that he would lash out so harshly. She immediately felt defensive, knowing how unfair it was for Archie to judge what she had with Jughead when it was so precious to her.

“I understand that you’re upset, Archie. But we _can_ be adults about this. If you can’t, then maybe you should leave.”

Archie stood up from his chair, knocking it over and letting it clatter onto the nightclub floor.

“Gladly.” He seethed through clenched teeth.

“And I won’t be coming to your _porn_ show either.”

He left in a rushed fury, and Veronica immediately knew she had to warn Jughead.

_I told him._

She had texted as she took a sip of the wine she’d poured for herself before telling Archie the truth.

_Didn’t go well?_

Came Jughead’s reply.

Veronica sighed as she texted back.

_Not at all. I’m sorry, Jug. I think I just ruined your lifelong friendship._

The guilt was overwhelming, and it wasn’t so much over hurting Archie. He’d had a long time now to make a conscious effort to get over her. No, what really hurt so badly was knowing she had messed up a vital part of Jughead’s life. She had been far too hopeful that Archie wouldn’t be as upset as he’d ended up being.

Everything had been so easy with Jughead so far, and she’d hoped it would continue to be that way. But she’d been fooling herself. And now Jughead had lost his best friend.

_Meet me at my place. I’ll provide the comfortable bed if you provide the wine._

Veronica smiled through tears. Jughead wasn’t mad at her, didn’t blame her, wasn’t reconsidering being with her. No, he wanted her with him, in his bed. She was beyond relieved.

“Kevin! Reggie! I’m going to Jughead’s! Call me if you need anything!” She shouted as she pulled on her cape.

She smiled to herself at what she’d just said. She was going to Jughead’s. She was going to her boyfriend’s place.

In the mess she’d made of things, and of all people, Jughead Jones was her shining light.

\---

 

Jughead kissed the top of Veronica’s head as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm, not in the least bit taking for granted getting to touch her like this after weeks of only being able to gaze at her while he drew her.

She sighed at his touch, and it made his pulse race with excitement.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, for the countless time.

Jughead shook his head.

“Don’t be. Archie will get over it. He’ll be fine and our friendship will be fine. We’ve gone through worse.”

Veronica sat up to take a sip of her wine, an attempt to relax.

“In the meantime, let’s talk about something else. Are you ready for your finals next week?” Jughead asked as his gaze traveled from her lips to her bare shoulder from where his t-shirt was too big for her.

Veronica nodded excitedly.

“Kevin has been a _great_ study partner. I just wish I was getting a more interesting degree than business management.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You might not think the degree is interesting, but the businesses you already own are. Both Pop’s and La Bonne Nuit are Riverdale staples. Four stars on Travelocity.”

Veronica laughed as she moved her body on top of him, sitting astride him as he put his wine glass down on the bedside table and instinctively grabbed her bottom to pull her closer.

“I remember the days when you thought my speakeasy was pretentious and boring.” She said teasingly as she leaned in to pepper kisses along his jawline, trailing over to his lips.

Jughead sighed at how incredible it felt to have Veronica all over him. It was still hard to believe.

“Do you also remember what an idiot I was?” He asked with a laugh in between kisses.

Veronica shook her head.

“You weren’t an idiot. You were actually pretty cute, and smart, and fearless. All the things I liked about you then and _still_ like about you.”

Jughead chuckled.

“So basically, you had a crush on me back then?”

Veronica shrugged nonchalantly.

“Maybe.”

Suddenly, she yelped with a giggle as Jughead abruptly moved out from under her so she was now on her back while he looked down at her.

“You’ve been so tense lately, baby…you should let me take care of that for you.” He murmured sexily.

He had been craving the chance to finally do to Veronica all the things they had talked about during their late night phone conversations. Dying to finally show her just what he could do to show her how much he wanted her.

Veronica gave him a sultry grin.

“What did you have in mind, handsome?” She asked with a breathy sigh as she touched his face, running her thumb over his bottom lip.

He never got used to the way she looked at him, the way she touched him.

“I think you know _exactly_ what I have in mind.”

Jughead smiled deviously at her before lifting up her shirt, his lips pressing softly against her stomach, over her belly button until he reached her panties.

His heart thundered in his chest when she lifted her hips just enough so he could remove the silk material, sliding it down her legs before he tossed them to the bedroom floor.

Veronica slowly opened her legs as Jughead slid his hands over the inside of her thighs, readying himself for her.

Of all the times he’d drawn her naked, he’d never gotten to see this part of her. She’d kept her poses demure enough. But regardless, it had always been on his mind.

He kissed along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, blowing lightly over the places where his lips had been, eliciting sweet moans from Veronica as she lay on one of his pillows, her glass of wine dangling from her hand.

She writhed on the bed, waiting impatiently for him to do what she was waiting for.

“Please…Jughead…”

He smiled to himself before covering her core with his mouth, making Veronica yelp from the unexpected sensation she had begged for.

“Oh…God…” She moaned as he tasted her, lavishing her with kisses and languid strokes of his tongue along the sensitive folds of her sex.

It was official. Everything about Veronica Lodge was perfect.

Her hands fisted into his hair, and she whimpered softly as he continued to work her, indulging himself in the part of her that he had only been able to imagine experiencing and had desired more than anything. And he was going to make the most of it.

He was unrelenting with his mouth as she rolled her hips, her hands leaving his hair to grab the sheets.

“Oh…God…yes…oh… _oh_ …Jughead… _fuck_ …”

And when her body shuddered against his lips, he knew he had brought her over the edge that she had been teetering on ever since the first flick of his tongue.

He gave her a satisfied smirk as she fought to catch her breath before he kissed back up her belly, pushing up her shirt to find that she’d taken off her bra, leaving her defenseless to his plans.

Without warning, he captured one of the soft, pink tips of her breast in his mouth, sending his head spinning at the realization that all of his cravings concerning Veronica were finally being met. Her body made him crazy with a carnal hunger that he wasn’t sure she could ever fully quench, because he would always want her. He would never be able to get enough.

“Oh…Jug…let me do something…I want to do something for you…” She panted as she gripped his shoulders.

Jughead gave her nipple a hard lick, eliciting a sigh from her sweet lips, before raising his head to look at her.

“No, baby…tonight is about _you_ …only you…”

\---

 

“It’s _insane_ how good he is.” Veronica said with a sigh.

“I mean, the portrait he did of me was absolutely remarkable, and all the other drawings around his room? I’m just… _amazed_ at his talent.”

Toni nodded.

“I’m sure those are the _only_ talents you’re interested in, right V?” She asked with a chuckle.

Veronica glared at her friend, but she couldn’t keep it before bursting into laughter.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on _that_ …” She said with a dreamy sigh.

She and Toni had been working on setting up La Bonne Nuit for the art show that would be happening that night. Veronica was a flutter of excitement and nerves. She had seen some of the drawings the students had done, but not many. The thought of seeing so many drawings of herself, completely nude, all over the speakeasy was giving her loads of anxiety but also pride.

The drawings were tangible proof that she had done something that she had never imagined doing, but it had been a gift and a blessing in disguise.

She had put herself out there, had been completely vulnerable. And not only physically and mentally, but emotionally. Opening herself to love again, and with someone that she never thought for a minute could want her back the way she wanted him, had been a huge step forward in her life.

Veronica had been on her own for a long time, having virtually no relationship with her imprisoned father and her recluse of a mother. She had learned to depend solely on herself, she’d learned how to fight for herself and make it in life by trusting her instincts and sticking to the values she’d set for herself.

Falling in love with Jughead, and having his shoulder to lean on, had been the one thing she hadn’t known she needed so badly. She didn’t know if she would have lasted in the art class if she hadn’t had Jughead’s constant support and encouragement.

He’d made her feel confident, sexy, beautiful, and desirable along with making her feel worthy, important, interesting, and vivacious.

“He’s just…I can’t even describe how he makes me feel, Toni. I know it’s so new but it’s just…he’s _everything_.”

Toni smiled at her friend.

“Well, you both seem sublimely happy. It’s awesome to see.”

And it was just at that moment that Jughead walked into the club carrying a stack of empty frames that would soon be filled with drawings of the night’s hostess.

“Hey you.” He said quietly once he’d put down the frames and leaned into kiss Veronica softly on the lips.

Veronica kissed him back, her heart pounding hard at the realization that they no longer had to hide anything. Not from each other and not from the outside world. Jughead was her boyfriend now, and she wanted to shout it from every rooftop in the world.

“Not to interrupt the googly-eye love fest, but we still have a party to get ready for.” Kevin said as he approached the couple, teasingly rolling his eyes along with Toni.

Jughead nodded as his gaze stayed trained on Veronica.

“The art show...and then, the _very_ exclusive after party…just the two of us.” He said quietly.

Veronica felt a wave of desire all the way to her core. She could hardly wait to be with Jughead alone.

“The art show isn’t even the main show you’re getting tonight, Jones.” She replied, her voice dripping with seduction.

“Later tonight, it’s all about _you_.”

\---

 

Jughead looked around the club. He had just arrived after going home to shower and change before returning for the art show.

The dim lights and decorations were perfect. Ornately framed drawings of Veronica lined the walls, with a spotlight shining above each one. They had all been titled and labeled, giving them the full art gallery treatment. Some students were even offering to sell their work, and Jughead had learned that all proceeds would go towards Riverdale University’s fine arts program.

“I knew you were dating her!” An excited voice said.

Jughead turned to see his classmate, Lucas, standing behind him, looking thoughtfully at one of Jughead’s own drawings of Veronica.

“Yeah, well, it was only very recent that we got together. We waited.” Jughead replied with a gratified smirk.

Lucas nodded.

“Well, I think it takes a _very_ secure man to let all of these people see your girl naked. Fortunately I’m _very_ gay and don’t care. But what about _that_ guy? He looks like he’s totally getting off on looking at Veronica.”

Jughead turned to see Sweetpea staring at one of the drawings of Veronica, his mouth twisted up in a grin that made Jughead sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, Jughead didn’t feel at all comfortable with _anyone_ he knew seeing Veronica in her most exposed physical state.

“This was a great idea in theory, but we should have rethought the guest list. Not just _anyone_ should get to be here.” Jughead said as he eyeballed Sweetpea after walking over to where Toni sat at the bar drinking the Leonardo da Vino special while talking to Fangs and Kevin.

Toni shook her head.

“Art is for everyone, Jug. Yes, it might be your new girlfriend that they are all looking at, but it’s not porn or a sexual thing. It’s art. Besides, Sweetpea is harmless.”

Jughead wasn’t totally convinced as he took one, and then a second, Sargent shot. He would need a lot more alcohol if he was going to get through the party.

“Oh, and speaking of your new girlfriend, Veronica just walked in.” Kevin said as he pointed towards the staircase that led back upstairs to the diner.

Jughead turned to see Veronica looking so breathtakingly gorgeous, she was practically otherworldly.

“Holy smoke show…” He heard Fangs murmur.

Jughead’s heart was in his throat as Veronica smiled at him while gluding over to where he stood.

Reggie immediately handed her a drink.

“Looking good, boss.” He said with a wink.

Jughead scowled at his old high school enemy before turning his attention back to the woman that mattered more to him then his own life.

“Hey you.”

She was the one to say it that time, and Jughead couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as he pulled her to him.

“Can we leave now?” He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Veronica laughed softly.

“Very _very_ soon, handsome.”

Jughead pulled away, excited for her to see everyone’s work. But he could tell she was nervous as she took large sips of her drink before signaling for another.

“Want to go take a look?” He asked her, his hand on the small of her back, ready to be right with her as she made the rounds.

He was especially nervous for her to view his own drawings, hoping to God she liked them. And hoping she would be more than happy with the surprise that went along with them. It was something he had kept secret, but prayed she would like, that it would show her just what she really meant to him.

“Wow, this is really good.” Veronica said as she gazed at one of the drawings Sam had drawn of Veronica by doing charcoal erasure.

It had taken her the whole class to get it just right, to use her kneaded eraser in just the right way to get the lighting right, to capture all of the details of Veronica and the chair she’d been sitting on the night Sam had drawn the picture.

“You were a wonderful subject, Veronica. We really do appreciate you.” Sam told her as she stood with her friends and family that she’d brought to the showing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jughead noticed one of Sam’s guests leering at Veronica, and he hoped Veronica hadn’t noticed it to.

It was all Jughead could do to not turn to the older man and punch him in the face. But he restrained himself, not wanting to cause a scene in Veronica’s place of business.

Veronica assured Jughead she was okay to mingle among the guests and the drawings so that he could go get a refill of his drink, but it wasn’t long before he realized that he had lost sight of her from across the room and he had no idea where she’d gone.

He checked the restrooms, but she wasn’t there.

“Have you seen Veronica?” He asked Toni, then Kevin, Reggie, and even Sweetpea.

But no one had seen her.

Jughead raced for the stairs and flew out the back entrance of Pop’s to find Veronica leaning against the brick wall of the chock-lit-shoppe. Her chest heaving as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He immediately wondered if she had come across his drawings and had been upset by what she’d seen.

“Veronica? Baby? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Veronica wiped her cheek carefully, not wanting to smudge her makeup. But even crying, she still looked beyond stunning.

“I just…I got overwhelmed, I guess. I felt like…there were people just staring at me…like I was some kind of freak or some kind of…object. I mean, I expected that to an extent. But then…it was like…there were just _so_ many drawings of me… _naked_ …and…I don’t know, Jughead…it was different when we were within the four walls of the studio.”

Jughead nodded as he took her into his arms.

“I know. I totally undertand. But not only were you brave in that studio, you are still brave tonight. You put on this incredibly thoughtful show. You gave our class a real gift. A place to show our hard work and to be taken seriously. It means so much to everyone in there.” He said as he touched her face and looked into her eyes, wanting her to see how serious he was.

“Fuck the people who want to treat it like it’s something less than what it is. Those people don’t matter. They don’t get it. All that matters is that you are the most sincere, courageous, kind and beautiful woman I have ever known, and I’m so proud to have you on my arm tonight as _my_ girl and me as _your_ guy.”

Veronica smiled through her tears as she cupped his face in her hands. Even in her heels she had to get on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“How did I get so lucky?” She asked when she pulled away.

But they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

“You are _both_ lucky, if you ask me.”

It was Archie.

Neither Jughead nor Veronica knew what to say. They hadn’t expected their red-headed friend to show up, let alone say something so nice to them after how upset he’d been.

“I wasn’t trying to listen in on you two…but I couldn’t help but overhear.” He said with a crooked grin as he approached.

“You obviously really care a lot about each other. And as much as it hurts…I get it…and it might take some time for me to accept it…but I can’t be angry about you guys being together. It was just a matter of time.”

Veronica and Jughead looked at each other and smiled before turning their attention back to Archie.

“I’m sorry, Arch, for not telling you sooner. We didn’t plan this…” Jughead’s voice trailed off, as if he understood that he didn’t need to explain anymore or make excuses.

Archie shook his head.

“I know you didn’t. And…honestly…this whole thing was the kick in the ass I really needed. I should have focused on getting over Veronica a long time ago. But…as you know, Jug…she’s wonderful…and it’s not easy to get over a girl like Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica smiled warmly at her ex, but Jughead could sense the guilt she still felt. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as Archie continued.

“So I just came here tonight to tell you both that we’re still friends…even if I need to keep my distance for a little while.”

Jughead and Veronica both nodded, completely understanding how Archie felt.

“Thank you, Arch.” Veronica said quietly, still holding Jughead’s comforting hand.

“No need to thank me, Ronnie. And I’m sorry for what I said to you when you told me the truth. You were being honest with me, and I was a childish jerk. I might have lost you as my girl, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend just because I couldn’t grow up.”

Jughead was grateful for Archie’s words, alleviating some of the guilt he’d felt for the past month. And as much as he hated to see his friend in pain, he couldn’t help but feel an incredible sense of pride and overwhelming excitement over what lay in store for him and Veronica.

After all, he loved her, and he had no intention of ever letting her go.

\---

 

Veronica somehow managed to stop kissing Jughead just long enough to tell him that maybe they should actually do some mingling amongst their party guests.

“I mean, I love making out in dark corners with a hot guy just as much as the next girl, but…we should talk to people.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Have you looked around, babe? Everyone has already left.”

Veronica turned around to discover that Jughead was right. The classical music was still playing and Reggie was still manning the bar drying glasses, but except for Toni, Fangs, Cheryl, and Kevin, no one was left.

“And they took their drawings?” She asked, her heart falling at the sight of the empty walls.

Jughead shook his head.

“There are still four drawings left. Four drawings that you haven’t seen yet.”

Veronica chuckled nervously.

“I wanted to look at them last, and have them be the grand finale. Did you occupy me all evening for that reason too?”

Jughead let out a laugh.

“I had a few motives, that being one of them, yes.”

But then Jughead suddenly got quiet as he took Veronica’s hand in his and led her over to the far side of the club where four drawings hung on the wall, their spotlights still shining over them, their titles still displayed beside them.

Veronica took a deep breath as she gazed at all four, her eyes scanning from one to the other.

Her heart pulsed uncontrollably as she took in Jughead’s remarkable work.

“Oh…wow…” She sighed as she put a hand to her chest, afraid her heart would beat right through it.

The first drawing was done in charcoal, jet black like the darkest night. The layers of shading were so precisely done that she could barely believe Jughead had done it in only two hours. The second one was done in graphite, so light but so realistic. It was the most beautiful pencil work she’d ever witnessed. The third one was charcoal erasure, just like Sam’s, but it was the one where Veronica looked so seductive, so desperate to be touched, that she remembered the way Jughead had looked at her after class was over. It was that moment that she knew they could never go back to how things had been. Just like everyone had said: it was just a matter of time.

The fourth drawing was the sanguine conte on tea stained paper, making the picture look aged and delicate. Jughead had captured her image so well that it brought her back to every single thought she’d had that night. It was as if Jughead had known it all, had known exactly what she’d been thinking, and had found a way to translate it onto paper.

“These are…they’re just _gorgeous_ , Jughead.” She sighed.

”I can’t even tell you how honored I am, and…absolutely floored by how amazing these drawings are.” She said as she kept staring at each one.

Jughead sighed, as if he didn’t think he deserved the way she was gushing over his work.

“I’m relieved that you like them, Veronica. I’ve been so anxious to show you. But…I want you to step closer…and read the titles. Read them out loud.”

Veronica gave him a confused look.

“Read them out loud?” She asked, wondering if she’d heard him right.

Jughead nodded as he gave her a weak smile.

Veronica turnd back to the drawings, still shaken by how incredible they were, and stepped closer so she could read the titles.

“Okay, so the first one is titled ‘I have’.” She said with a chuckle

It was a unique title, and it didn’t quite make sense to her, but she kept going.

“This one says ‘Fallen In’.” She said, still confused as to what the titles meant.

But it was when she read the third one that she started to realize why Jughead had wanted her to read them in the first place.

“’Love With’.” She said softly before quickly moving to the last one.

“’Veronica Lodge’.”

She quickly spun around to face Jughead, who had been standing back, looking anxious and almost afraid.

“They say ‘I have fallen in love with Veronica Lodge.’ Are you _really_ in love with me, Jughead?” She asked, hoping to God that the titles weren’t just some meaningless artistic puzzle.

Jughead nodded as he stepped closer and pulled her to him, giving her that boyish grin that always made her melt.

“I am. I love you, Veronica.” He said quietly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, the look on his face full of devotion and longing.

Veronica could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. His words had literally been like music to her ears.

“Well…Jughead…that works out well, because…I love you too.” She replied with a grin she couldn’t contain.

She chuckled as Jughead breathed out a long sigh of relief.

“I guess we should have known all along.” He said in between sweet kisses.

Veronica sighed as she brushed her lips against his.

“And why is that?” She asked.

Jughead smiled teasingly.

“Because it was just a matter of time.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
